A Commander's Life :Pending:
by Dark Skitty Power
Summary: Pending.
1. When We Were Young

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Sorry. **

** Good morning and hello! I'm now doing another story besides Life of Light! ^_^ Yay! I apologize for the short chapter. I want to be able to post it soon! Thanks! ~Dark Skitty Power**

** P.S. The "*" or "~" mean a transition in POV. I'm not telling who the transitions apply to, so read it yourself! : D

* * *

**

When We Were Young

It had been four hours after school ended. The first day of seventh grade. The school had hosted a big welcome-back celebration for the upper grades. AKA a school dance.

I hate school dances.

My friends Ariana and Courtney had wanted me to go, so I obliged. It was for seventh and eighth grade only, so we had our student ID's checked. "Mars?" The girl at the counter asked, "That's your real name?" I had nodded, my bright-red ponytail bobbing. I always remember the pointless details.

We had walked into the room. I saw groups of people, jumping and singing. Courtney had tapped her foot to the beat, while Ariana ran to her other friends. She used to have so many you couldn't count them all.

I had looked around the room, noticing the strobe lights and speakers. I sat down on the bleachers, listening to the music. It was all the fancy-shmancy pop songs. Nothing different. Lying on the wall, I had watched the natural light grow dim as the sun set.

The teens had kept coming in until about 8:00 PM. The strobe lights came on, blinking their pattern to create a stop-motion effect. I had noticed one last student come in. The ideal Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. With electric-blue hair.

I had sat completely still, watching the strobe lights creating a surreal scene. He walked over to a group of students. One of the girls had timidly walked up to him and muttered something. He had nodded, and they began to slow dance.

I remember walking into the dance room, her eyes on my back. And of course Jupiter. All of my new friends thought it was an amusing couple. The two with the funky hairdos and names to match. Jupiter and Saturn. How cute.

Not.

I had thought of Jupiter as a separation. It separated Saturn and Mars in the Solar System. She was also there, on Earth, doing the same thing as in space. Separating.

The song ended and we stopped dancing together. Students began to jump and shout again. Except for one.

Mars.

I remember how he had walked towards me. "What's the matter?" He asked. I shrugged. "I guess you're not a talker," He joked. I shrugged again. "I'm new around here, came all the way from Snowpoint," He said. "I was from Floramora. My family moved here for my Dad's work," I replied. "I don't have parents. They disappeared five years ago. Now I live with my grandfather by the Jubilife TV station," He explained.

I had frowned, remembering my Mom and Dad. They had disowned me for my strange and slightly cold personality. I had quickly pushed the memory out of my mind before I got emotional.

"What's your name?" He had asked, pulling me from my trance. "It's stupid," I said. "I bet mine is stupider." "Really now?" "Try me," He challenged. "Mars," I blushed. "I told you mine was stupider," He had tried to finish. "You still haven't told me," I said, "What is it?"

"Saturn."


	2. 7 Years Later

**I don't own Pokémon or characters. But I think Artemis is awesome. Peace.**

** Here is the second chappy, I wrote it in Hawaii! Silver: I helped a bunch. Me: He did help a bunch. Good job Silver! Silver: Huzzah. Do you have any rare candies? Me: D'OH ~

* * *

**

7 Years Later

Right now, I'm standing outside of Eterna's Galactic building. The spinning top and silver spikes all add a strange, intimidating sense to it. I sighed. Ariana had gone to Kanto and was now in Team Rocket, while Courtney left for Hoenn and joined Team Magma. Now it was just me, still in Sinnoh.

Now what?

I'm all alone here. No friends, no family. Nobody knows me, nobody wants me. I have no work because of my cold, silent persona. The building in front of me felt much more welcoming than anywhere else I've been. It was recruiting, and they specialize in Pokémon. I didn't have much choice.

I sucked in air, let it out, and walked into the building. A girl in her mid-twenties was sitting at a reception desk. She had aqua-green hair in a bob and silver, horn-rimmed glasses. "This is the Eterna Galactic Building, how may I help you?" She asked, without looking up from her computer.

"Um, I was wondering how you could join Team Galactic?" I asked. "We will need your name, age, number of Pokémon you own, signature, past occupations, and Trainer ID," She explained, and handed me a paper. "The technical terms are at the bottom, in which you complete a quick survey accordingly. Then I will need your résumé, in which I will make a copy of."

I quickly jotted down what was instructed. Mars, 20, 3, sign, artist/author, and ID. I skimmed the terms and finished the survey, then passed in the paper along with my résumé. The desk lady looked over my report. "Your name is Mars?" she asked. I nodded. She chuckled. "Cyrus will like that. It'll fit in with the other two."

She pressed a button on the intercom. "G-7, please report to the lobby, G-7." A few seconds later another aqua-green haired person appeared. "Escort the newcomer up to the meeting room," The lobby girl ordered. The G-7 person nodded. He led me to the elevator.

The ride up was silent. The elevator began to raise a few levels, and G-7 pressed another button. I jumped as the elevator began to roll sideways. The doors soon opened, and G-7 motioned me in. "Are you coming?" I asked. He smirked. "Grunts can't come into the meeting room," He explained flatly. The doors closed, and the elevator descended.

I turned and faced the only door, way down a dim hall. My steps echoed across the walls. I reached the door and heard muted mutters and some shuffling. When I opened it I was greeted by a rusty chuckle. "Welcome," A short, old man with small spectacles and a clipboard greeted me. He had on a white labcoat and had a strange grayish-purple hair in a strange hairdo.

"I am Charon, your tour guide for the day," He chuckled again. "Right this way." After some traversing through the building, we reached a large room. A chair sat in front of a large screen.

The screen clicked off, and the chair swiveled around. A tall, spiky-and-blue haired man stood up. He had eyes that bore through my skull. "What is your name?" He asked. "Mars," I replied. I noticed a small light flicker around him, but it soon disappeared.

He sat down again. "Take out your Pokémon," He commanded. I called out Glameow, Magby, and Shinx. "I am going to test your strength," He explained, "All I need you to do is attack me with your Pokémon." "Attack?" I exclaimed. "Do not question me," He said in a dark, unnerving tone. "Just attack."

I frowned. "Magby, Ember," I tried. When he blew the small flecks of fire at the man, they hit a barrier and bounced off. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked. The light twinkled around him again. "Shinx, Charge! Glameow, Magby, wait a bit," I ordered. Shinx glowed with the energy coursing through him.

I noticed the flickering light again. What was that, anyway? "Shinx, Spark! Glameow, Faint Attack! Magby, Ember!" All three attacks rebounded off the invisible barrier. I looked closely as the flash appeared again, and something clicked.

_Mars! Mars!_

…

_Mars! Hey Mars! Watch this!_

_Huh?_

_MARS!_

_Yeahwuh?_

_Ah, you're finally awake. Watch this!_

_I saw the boy's silhouette twinkle._

_Okay, Croagunk! Come and get me!_

_Crooooah._

_Look Mars! Croagunk's punch just bounces right off!_

_Ah! Don't hurt yourself!_

_Ah, Mars, Ralts is using Protect. I won't get hurt! See the twinkle?_

_I saw the twinkle as he predicted._

_And Croagunk can't hurt me! That's how awesome Protect is!_

_Is that the TM… That girl… Gave you?_

_Yep!_

_Oh._

I had a plan. "Magby, Smog! Shinx, Charge!" As Magby spewed smoke and Shinx charged up again, I whispered to Glameow, "Where's the odd one out?" My cat motioned to a dark corner, filled with boxes. "Hypnosis there, once I tell you," I said.

The smoke cleared. "Shinx, Magby! Follow suit!" I ordered. The light flashed once more. "Now!" I commanded. Glameow hissed, and rustling could be heard from the boxes. Shinx let loose electricity, and Magby blasted hot coals. The boxes splintered, and a dazed and sleepy Skorupi crawled out. It skittered to the man's feet and squeaked. He called it back into its Pokéball.

"I'm surprised," He said, "You fared best out of everybody I've seen so far." I called back my Pokémon, then asked, "So… I'm accepted?" The man nodded. "Welcome to Team Galactic. I am Cyrus, the leader. As he may have introduced, he is Charon. You will meet the other two Commanders soon," Cyrus introduced and explained. "I'm a Commander?" I asked. Cyrus nodded. "Charon, escort Mars to the other two," He ordered. Charon nodded.

He led me down a large hall with two doors on either side. "This is where the higher-up scientists and us Commanders work," Charon explained. He pointed to the closest door and the one parallel to it. "These lead down to the Underground Lab," Point to far right- "That's the Scientists Quarters," Point to far left- "Commanders Quarters, that's us," Point to stairs at the end of the hall- "and that's the Upper-Level Observatory and Meeting Room," He finished.

"The others should be in here…" Charon muttered, shuffling into the Commanders Quarters. I wonder who they are, maybe with funny names like me. Maybe Venus… Or Mercury… Or Neptune… Something like that. I remembered the boy with the electric-blue hair, but quickly pushed the image out of my mind.

"They aren't in there. You could look around or wait for them to come back. I'll be down in the Lab," Charon said as he exited the Commanders Quarters. He walked down the hall and into one of the lower doors. I shuddered, then checked the inside of the Quarters. Thankfully, it wasn't like a cabin room.

The Commanders Quarters was actually very nice. There was a small kitchen in the corner, along with an island and tall chair-stool-a-majiggers. The normal table was near the wall, and a couch and flatscreen TV were in the opposite corner. At the end of the room were two doors, one marked boys and one marked girls. I stepped into the girls and found a bedroom, complete with two beds (separated by a screen) and a bathroom. The room had an electronic lock. "High-tech much," I muttered.

I walked out of the Quarters back into the hallway. Where to next… I walked across the hallway to the Scientists Quarters and knocked. "Commander Charon, is that you?" I heard someone call to the door, "Since when did you knock?" I heard a girl scold him for being rude. I opened the door a bit to see what the Scientists Quarters was like compared to the Commanders. It was fairly similar, just a lot bigger.

"You're not Char-oof!" The dude said. He had short black hair, square glasses, and was very pale. The girl had just elbowed him in the ribs. She was tall and tan, with dark brown hair that curled at the tips. "Sorry about him, err…" She tried. "Commander?" I suggested. "Yeah, Commander. Anyway, he's a fool. Ignore him." "Don't report me!" He cried. The girl smacked him on the head with a book. "Uh, do you know where the other Commanders are, besides Charon?" I asked. "Upper Level Observatory," They said simultaneously. "Thank you," I said, then left.

I ran up the stairs, curious as to who the other Commanders are. In my rush, I accidentally crashed into someone. A bunch of boxes he was carrying fell. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, as I rushed to pick up boxes. I stacked them so that they wouldn't fall once I gave them back. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me…" I continued muttering, until a hint of electric blue caught my eye. I looked up to see someone I thought I would never see again.

Saturn.

"Oh my god," She whispered, "Is that really you?" I nodded. The girl… From seven years ago… I thought I would never see her again… She was here. Right in front of me. "Oh my god," She whispered again. She slipped down a step, but I grabbed her wrist to pull her back up. "It… It's really you…" She said. I hugged her. "It's good to see you after so long, Mars."

_BAN! _A door slammed open.

"Saturn, what's taking you so lon- Oh… Mars. Long time no see,"

Jupiter said.

* * *

**Meh heh clifffhangerrr! The next chappie may take awhile becuz I haven't written it up yet, plus I'm working on the 2****nd**** chap of my MaxRide fic. Check it out if u like MaxRide! Also I'm changing a bit of the format of typing I do, so don't mind the changes.**

**I type faster if I get comments, so R&R pleeease! THANK YOU! ~**


	3. No Love Allowed

**I don't own Pokémon or characters owned by Pokémon or any Pokémon Pokémonness unless you count my collection of Pokémon games that technically my father owns but he gave them to me when I was little and didn't know how to say Pikachu which I also don't own so I LIKE PANCAKES.**

**OY! TMI! Mistress of the Secret Star! RawRoar! Salute Horses! And Ikabikaboo (THAT'S AN AWESOME NAME YO)! Thanks for the reviews! *****Passes out digital sugar cookies* WOO!**

**YOU CAN ALL KILL ME IN WHATEVER CRUEL AND UNUSUAL WAY YOU CAN THINK OF AS LONG AS IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH you know I'm not gonna say it. XD K SLACKERS LET'S GET THIS DAMN SHOW ON THE ROAD! ~ D. Skitty**

* * *

No Love Allowed

I stared at the purple-haired woman standing before me. _Why? _I thought, _Why me? Why?_

Saturn quickly let go of me, putting his arms behind his back. His cheeks were just a single shade redder than before, and his expression portrayed one similar to a child's whom had been caught stealing sweets from the cupboard. "Uh, hey Jupiter… You remember Mars, right…? I mean, uh, obviously…" He stumbled over his words.

"I sure do," She replied, glaring at me. I remained stock-still, frozen from shock. She walked over to me with the same swagger she would carry around in school, the air of superiority that boys would swoon over and girls shied away in fearful respect. "How have you been?" She asked, a slight hiss lining the words.

"Fabulous," I replied coolly. I had never been fazed by her in school, why start now? The annoyed glimmer in her eyes showed her reaction towards my passive behavior. I smiled at her, a defiant grin that never failed to really piss her off.

A mechanical whirr issued from the other side of the room, and an elevator opened up, revealing Charon and a few scientists. He laughed at us three, not a happy-grandpa-friendly laugh, but that creepy kind everyone hates and wants to get away from as fast as possible. "Don't let Cyrus catch you," He said when he stopped snickering. I looked at the others questioningly, but both glared at the mauve-haired man.

"Stop spying on us, you old coot," Saturn growled, "Just because you're head of security doesn't mean you can go snooping around the base, poking in other's business."

The old man grinned coldly. "Someone has to keep an eye on you young ones," He explained, "I don't want to report Cyrus of any traitorous actions… Run along now, be good!" He chortled, pressing a button on the inside of the elevator. The double-doors rolled closed, and another whirr of the cables signaled his descent.

As soon as the elevator grew silent again, Jupiter kicked a nearby trash bin, knocking it over. The shredded papers and snack wrappers tumbled out, and she stomped angrily. "Damn pervert," Her voiced scraped furiously through her gritted teeth, sending a shiver up my spine. I had never seen her this angry.

"What's going on?" I asked after a moment. Saturn turned away and towards the trash, lifting up the can and picking up the spilled rubbish. Jupiter just began pacing, rubbing her temples with an intensity I didn't know possible in humans.

I opened my mouth again, but Jupiter spun on her heels to face me. "This is your fault!" She shouted, advancing. I jumped at the sudden outburst, but knew better to show the fear that had blasted adrenaline into my veins.

"You should've known better!" She hissed, jabbing a finger at my face, "What did they SPECIFICALLY say NOT TO DO?"

I gazed at her, now more confused than afraid. "Nobody ever said anything about what I could or couldn't do…" I explained. Uncertainty flickered through her eyes momentarily, and she backed off, less attacking but still angry.

"We're not supposed to show positive emotion," Saturn's quiet voice floated towards Jupiter and I. He continued to pick up the trash, lifting the last few papers in his hands and tossing them into the bin. He stood once again, his back facing us. Silence coated the room like a thick, heavy blanket.

"What?" I exclaimed, bewildered, shattering the silence, "How is that even possible?"

"It's not that hard," Jupiter murmured.

"Well, you're always angry," I retorted.

"You're always so freaking emo."

"So?"

"That makes it easier for you," She explained, "All you have to do is be your emotionless self and Cyrus won't say anything. You can't be happy when you refuse to feel anything."

I glared at her. "I do feel! I just choose to regulate how much of myself I expose in others' presence," I prattled.

She just stared for a moment, shaking her head.

Saturn turned back towards us, sighing. "I'll be in my room…" He voiced, walking back towards the stairs he originally aimed to descend. The toppled boxes were still there, scattered and almost weary-looking. The blue-haired man stepped past them, down the steps, and out of sight.

Jupiter and I remained still for a moment, registering the previous moments. My former schoolmate turned to face me, her purple hair bobbing slightly. "C'mon," She murmured, going down the staircase. I followed slowly.

She opened the door to the Commanders Quarters, entering the room. "Are you coming in?" She asked, holding the door open slightly. I shook my head no. Jupiter shrugged, closing the door.

I stood in the hallway, unmoving. _No positive emotion…? _I thought to myself, _But how can I love someone without showing positive emotion…? _My question puzzled me, and I wondered why I had asked it to myself.

Nagging ideas bit at my mind, but I pushed them aside. Though, no matter how hard I tried, a single name kept floating up.

The name of a certain boy I had known seven years ago, had lost forever, and had found again by sheer luck.

Saturn.

* * *

**YAY DONE. R&R for virtual goodies like cake and pie and maybe even a DRAWING for A LUCKY WINNER! ZOMG! K serious time. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE REFUSAL OF UPDATENESS. This chapter SUCKED to write, and it's too short, and I have no Idea what to write next. Actually, no wait, yeah I do. But it'll be hard cuz I CAN'T WRITE TToTT Anyway, I AM going to update EACH AND EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES (Minus the discontinued ones I think) and you readers will be HAPPY. YEAH! Anyhoo, I gtg now, see you all later! ~ D. Skitty**


End file.
